


The World Falls

by Lif61 (UltimateFandomTrash)



Series: Whumptober 2020 [4]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Blood, Broken Bones, Buried Alive, Cannibalism, Day 4, Gen, Gore, POV Sam Winchester, Sam Winchester Whump, Stabbing, Whump, Whumptober 2020, caged, collapsed building, earthquake, running out of time
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-04
Updated: 2020-10-04
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:20:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26809513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UltimateFandomTrash/pseuds/Lif61
Summary: While Sam is captured by the monster of the week, an earthquake destroys the building, and leaves him hurt.
Relationships: Castiel & Sam Winchester
Series: Whumptober 2020 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1947223
Comments: 6
Kudos: 39
Collections: Whumptober 2020





	The World Falls

**Author's Note:**

> **Whumptober 2020**
> 
> **No 3. RUNNING OUT OF TIME**
> 
> **Caged | Buried Alive | Collapsed Building**

Sam was in a cage when the earthquake happened. The cannibals that had him didn’t seem to care about their food possibly getting crushed as they dashed under tables. There were two of them, and they were grimy, hair matted, teeth filed down to sharp points. Dried blood was on them. Likely, they never bathed. The stench coming off of them made it evident enough. When they went near him, despite all the gross monsters and dead bodies he’d been forced to smell in his life, he had to hold back a gag.

And now they were away from him, the ground and building and walls shaking.

The building wasn’t stable.

A chunk of plaster fell and hit the cage, bending the metal, digging into Sam, shaking him.

The ceiling fell apart, the walls slowly crumbled as the shaking went on and on and on, like the very earth wanted to make its fury known.

The cage was flipped over, then over again. The bars broke, digging into Sam. The building collapsed, Sam falling through the floor into the stone basement. The rungs of the cage stabbed into his side.

And then he was buried in rubble: plaster, wood, insulation, stone.

Sam couldn’t breathe, and he lay there, body twisted and bleeding. His legs, his right arm. Oh god! And his shoulders, his collarbone. They were broken. They had to be with the way the pain screeched through him, throbbing, and building, building, like a giant wave on the horizon. It crashed over him, into him, and Sam drowned in the agony.

All went black.

When he awoke he was still buried. He tried to bend the rungs of the cage. Had to get out, had to get out. Somehow, he had to get free.

But everything hurt too much.

Surely, his face was going green from the pain, and Sam twisted his head to the side. Everything in him hurt as he threw up. His body was slicked in sweat.

Though he was in a remote place he started to scream for help. But his voice scraped through him, rough and guttural. His throat was filled with dust, debris.

The ground began to shake again.

Sam blacked out from the force of it against his injuries.

When he awoke he started to pray. To Csatiel, begging his friend to hurry to him.

A rock clattered onto his cage, digging a wire into his gut. He grunted, and then his vision went blurry. And then there was nothing.

When he came to, Castiel was clattering through the remains of the building towards him. Sam gasped in relief, and then cried out from the pain that even that slight movement brought.

Castiel was by his side now, a hand on his head.

“Oh my god. Sam! I’ll—I’ll get you out. It’ll be okay.”

Castiel then waved his hand over Sam, golden light emanating from his palm and fingers.

“You’re hurt bad,” Castiel said. Sam gave him a look that said, _Oh,_ really _? I hadn’t noticed._

“The bars are keeping you from bleeding out. Once I pull them out you could bleed to death.”

“But… but… Healing.”

Sam could barely get the words out. He’d meant to say a full sentence, but while fighting to stay conscious, blinded by pain, shaking, struggling for breath, full sentences weren’t really in his repertoire.

Castiel nodded, though his face was furrowed with worry. His eyes were so full of fear, and hurt at seeing Sam’s own hurt, his mind-numbing agonies.

“Yes, I can heal you. But we’ll have take it slow.”

Castiel started by moving the pieces of the building off of Sam, off of the cage.

What it revealed was a twisted body, bones poking through, metal rungs of the cage broken, bent at odd angles, and stabbed right through Sam in more places than he wanted to count. Already, his body was grossly swollen, all blue and purple.

“Cas…” Sam breathed.

“I’m here, Sam. It’ll be okay.” Cas grabbed one of the rungs, the one that had been stabbed through Sam’s broken left leg. “This is going to hurt,” he told him.

Sam tried nodding, but just closed his eyes, head leaning back till his neck hurt. His breaths were ragged. Was his body going cold?

Pressure was on the rod, making Sam scream through gritted teeth. And then there was the loud screeching _SNAP!_ of metal. His mouth opened as his scream grew louder, ripping through his throat. The bar was pulled free.

And Sam felt it. God, he felt _all of it_. He was shuddering, whimpering, crying.

Castiel managed to heal just that part of his leg, keeping him from bleeding out.

It was torture as he set to work on the other bars, the pressure beating Sam’s broken body. Long minutes passed with each bit of twisted, bent metal that was pulled from him. The pain was slowly beginning to subside with each of Castiel’s healing.

And then, Sam couldn’t believe it. He was lying there in the remains of the cage. Free.

Still, he couldn’t get up. Everything in him seeming shattered. Bones were snapped back into place, Sam’s tears running dry. And then he was healed.

Sam sat up, wanting to hug his knees to his chest.

He looked around him, at himself. Everything was covered in a white and gray powder, and his clothes were ripped, blood soaking them. Sweat slicked his hair, his forehead, trailing along his skin, mixing with the blood.

Castiel put a hand on his shoulder.

Sam could barely feel it.

“You’re okay, Sam.”

But no, he wasn’t okay.

The building was still collapsing, the cage breaking around him, burying him alive. He broke, shattered, was stabbed through, bled out.

His body ached, even while healed. The aches were phantom pains, memories of the fear-ridden hours he’d just been through. Had it been hours?

Yes, the sun was much lower. It was dark, almost night.

Then Sam remembered the cannibals. He couldn’t see them. Maybe they’d been crushed to death. He hoped so.

Castiel helped Sam up, Sam obeying him without a word. He couldn’t speak, just let Castiel take control.

He was steered out of the rubble, made to climb out, and then gently led across the plain by a slight push with the hand at his back.

“That’s it,” Castiel told him. “You’re okay. Keep going.”

Sam numbly nodded.

And then they were by Castiel’s car at the side of the road. He was made to get in, and Sam leaned with his head against the window. The Lincoln Continental rumbled as it started up.

The rumbling grew louder and louder, the feeling vibrating through him fiercely. The world fell.

Castiel drove.


End file.
